


EXO One Shots

by Minseokxingdae



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, high school!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minseokxingdae/pseuds/Minseokxingdae
Summary: Just a bunch of words I put together so I can complete the things I think about at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a short one-shot that, if I find, I'll link it. EDIT: I found it!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844379

Kyungsoo’s P.O.V:

     Whispers are surrounding me as I walk onto campus. I mean I get that I look different but I mean I can’t be that much of a shock. But, I don’t mind it. I’m here for one thing and one the only, my boyfriend. I was going to just wait until the weekend to see him but I miss him a lot and I want to surprise him. Hopefully, he doesn’t mind, I know he doesn’t like surprises but at this moment I don’t care.

_Kyungsoo is known as the hot-tattooed-scary-looking guy, he really isn’t like that though. He’s kind of an introvert when he isn’t with Jongin. He isn’t scary, nor is he mean. He just looks it._

     I walk into the front office looking for the office lady, once I find her I ask her about Jongin’s classroom and that’s when she gives me a look over and I can see all the judgment just from looking at her face. “I’m here to see Kim Jongin.” I try and give a soft smile but I can see even more come upon her as she looks at my smiley piercing, I quickly shut my mouth offering a closed-lipped smile. “What business do you have with Mr. Kim?” She asked without looking up from her desk. “He’s my… cousin?” I said unsurely and she looks like she didn’t take that answer so I sigh and say quietly “He’s my boyfriend.” She chokes a little and clears her throat looking slightly embarrassed.

  
     “He’s in the Home Ec room down the hall… He has free time right now… Here’s your pass.” I smile with my teeth this time and walk out of the office. Kids are still whispering about me.

Jongin’s P.O.V:

     “Hey,” I feel a jab at my side so I turn to look where it came from “Did you hear about the hot guy that was on campus earlier?” Sehun said with excitement showing in his eyes but not his voice. I shook my head slowly hoping my confusion showed. He pouted and said, “Well, everyone is texting me about it and they all keep talking about it.” “Well sorry I don’t keep up with what goes on at this school, I just want to pass and leave.” Sehun laughed loudly and patted my back semi-harshly.

  
     I wince and glare at him to which he backs up and puts his hands up in a surrender notion. I hear people running to the classroom and I see like five girls come in giggling behind the hands. I look over to them while Sehun shouts something. “What are you guys laughing about?” One of them looks over and smiles flirtatiously and says “The mystery guy is coming over here!” The rest of the girls squeal and sit down at the desk by the door.

     The door finally opens and its Baekhyun… “That’s the mystery guy?” Sehun chortles while Baekhyun looks mildly confused. He walks over to us and sits on top of Sehun’s desk. “The hot guy is on his way, he’s like,” He stops and wiggles his eyebrows “Really hot. I didn’t know guys can be that hot.” I’m starting to become curious as to what this ‘Hot-Mysterious’ guy looks like. I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket, so I reach for it and look to see that my boyfriend texted me. My brows furrow because he never texts me during school. ‘Hey baby, see you soon!’

I become even more confused because it’s Tuesday, and I don’t get to see him till Saturday. ‘What the hell does that mean, Soo?’ I look down at the three little bubbles when the door opens up, I don’t care for whoever walks in, even if it was Zayn Malik himself. But Sehun gasps and hits my arm really hard. I grab the spot where he hit me and I feel my phone buzz at the same exact time. ‘You look good today.’ “What the fuck?” I say quietly to myself, and then I look up at the same time and see him. Sehun whispers in my ear. “Holy shit this guy is really hot!” I stand up surprising Sehun and Baekhyun. I walk towards Soo while Sehun is shouting “Hey! What are you doing?!” I smile to Soo who offers a smile back at me with his beautiful teeth and his beautiful piercings and his beautiful eyes. I cup his cheeks and kiss him right there in front of all my classmates. I hear several gasps including Baekhyun’s who had, probably, the loudest of all.

Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss and pulls back slowly. I smile back at before I glare. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here, you dork!” He chuckles to himself. “I simply missed you.” My head tilts and I smack his arm and turn around to walk back to my desk, not missing Sehun’s face which looked uglier than normal. I grabbed my binder and shoved it in my bag. I walk back up to Soo and grab his hand before pulling him out of the classroom. He looks confused but follows nonetheless. “Where are we going?” He says quietly, I look back at him “You’re bringing me to lunch.” I say cheerily while smiling at him, his eyes become wider than usual but quickly agrees and lean up for a kiss which I give him.

  
     We walk down the crowded hallway. Everyone stops talking loudly and looks over to us saying things like “Who is that holding hands with Jongin?” and “They are really hot together.” I smile at these statements and bring Soo closer to me. We reach the front gates and go to his car, which is almost as nice looking as him. (It’s a matte black Range Rover). Soo opens the door for me, which I thank him with a kiss upon his beautiful heart-shaped lips, I hear the girls scream at that action, so I pull back from him. I step inside and buckle up as he closes the door. He walks to the other side at a moderate speed and gets in and starts up the car. He turns on the radio and the newest BTS song comes up. He scrunches his nose up but sings along to it anyway. He pulls out of the school parking lot before reaching for the radio and turning down the volume. He blindly searches for my hand while trying to switch lanes. He finds it at about the same time he opens his mouth to ask me a question. “Where do you wanna go, baby?” I blush slightly at the nickname still not over how hot his mouth looks when those words come out. I shrug. “Where ever you want, Soo.”

  
     He sighs but nods and grips my hand tighter. After about five minutes of driving, and me ignoring the constant vibrations from my phone, we make it to a Spanish food place. I grin over at him and he does the same. He pulls in, gets out of the car, and walks over to my side while I put my bag in the backseat. He opens the door for me and we walk in hand-in-hand. We can sit anywhere so we sat by the window in a booth, Soo really wanted it.

Kyungsoo's P.O.V:

     As we sit down, I get really anxious. I start fiddling with my hands while we are seated waiting to order. I guess Jongin notices because he grabs my hands and brings them to his lips and kisses them repeatedly for a little until I’m pretty sure I’m as red as a tomato. “What’s wrong, Soo?” He asks against my hands. I slowly pull my hands away and smile at him. “Nothing baby, just thinking,” I say just as the waiter comes by.

  
     The waiter is good-looking, I guess. But he can’t keep his eyes off of Jongin, he must think he’a good-looking as well. “What would you guys like to order?” He says while looking only at MY boyfriend. Jongin smiles at him and orders something that makes him sound incredibly hot. It’s my turn now but the waiter gives me a once over and rolls his eyes behind the notepad. I glare at him but order something without even giving him my slightest bit of attention. He mumbles under his breath but turns to Jongin and smiles. Jongin cluelessly smiles back. I glare at the waiters back until I can’t see him anymore.  
I look over to Jongin and see him looking and me with a dazzling smirk. I glare at him weakly and turn my head towards the window grumbling to myself. Jongin grabs my hand once more. “You sounded really hot when you ordered.” I blush and try and get my hand out of his grip but he’s got a grip of steel on me. “So did you,” I say quietly as I give up, I know he heard because he gives me one of his beautiful smiles.

  
     The waiter comes back with our drinks and our ‘sopa’ which to me looks like soup. I taste it; it’s soup. I laugh at myself out loud. Jongin looks confused but still attacks his soup. We take our time finishing up our soups after we do. I clear my throat clearly becoming nervous again. Jongin gives me his full attention, which is rare. “I have to ask you a question…” I say without looking at him. He tilts his head like a puppy and nods to show that he’s listening to me. I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a small black box. “O-Ok,” I stutter out “Jongin, we have been dating for three years and I love you to death and no this isn’t a marriage proposal, not yet anyway. I want to give you this promise ring and I want you to know that I will wait for you no matter how long it is. So, baby… what do you say?”

  
     Throughout this whole speech, I kept direct eye contact with him, even after I saw the tears well up in his eyes. He looks at me and slowly brings his hand up to his mouth and quietly cries and the tears start falling and if you look at it from an outside person perspective. It looks like I did something bad to him. I start freaking out and of course, perfect timing, the waiter comes out and see’s Jongin crying and sets the food down while glaring at me the whole time while asking. “Did this guy make you cry?” to Jongin.  
Jongin slowly looks up with wide-eyes and shakes his head really fast before turning back to me. The waiter becomes confused and looks at us. “Yes, I promise, myself to you!” He says before leaning over the table to hug me and continue to sob into my neck. He pulls back a little and comes over to my side and still cries on me. “It-thought y-you were n-never gonna ask!” He says while hiccuping in between. I rub my hand on his back. “Sorry, it took this long, baby.” He shakes his head and pulls out of our hug and goes for a kiss while I gladly give to him. I pull away and open the black box before pulling out the simple silver band and put it on his ring finger. “I love you so much, Soo.” I grin as he goes back to his seat. “I love you more, Jongin,” I say while intertwining our fingers together.

     I drive him back to school once when finish eating and it’s his study period. He kisses me goodbye and I wait till he’s inside to pull out and drive home.

Jongin’s P.O.V:

     I feel so happy once I get back to school. I pull out my phone and see all the texts from Sehun and Baekhyun asking ‘how the hell do you manage to get that’ and other things along the lines of that. I smile and walk back to class. I enter and see the everyone’s still there but they all stop talking once they see me. I smile and walk to Baekhyun and Sehun nervously. Once I reach them, the start slapping me and saying things like “Why the fuck did you not tell us you were dating someone?” and “How are you so inconsiderate leaving us here!” I chuckle and pull away. “Sorry guys, I didn’t know that you guys were interested in my love life,” I say while smile slightly. Their eyes widen. “Of course we wanna know who you fuck- I mean date!” I glare at them but then become happy when I remember what happened at the restaurant. “Want to see what happened?” I say while getting excited. They nod furiously, so I slowly show them my hand. Baekhyun grabs it and screams “HE PROPOSED?!? YOU LUCKY BASTARD!” I blush as everyone’s heads turn in our direction. “No, Baek… This is a promise ring,” I say while playing with it “He said he will propose eventually though.” I say quietly.

     They grin at me and bring me into a group hug. “I have to text everyone!” Sehun says while going into our group chat. Once that message goes out we all get tons of replies from everyone congratulating me and getting mad at me for not telling them I was with someone and one from Chanyeol who said “Shit, I was going to try to get in your pants, fuck.” To which Baekhyun called him and personally threatened to bite his dick off and feed it to him if he said some dumb shit like that again.  
     “Thank you, guys. I love you!!!” I respond to them which leads to me getting sent a bunch of heart emojis and suggestive ones.

     ‘I love you, Soo.’ I send while everyone is still spamming my phone. But one notification catches my eye. A text from him. ‘I love you to the moon and back, baby.’


End file.
